


Reunion.

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly
Summary: Reader gets talked into going to her school reunion but it’s not as bad as she thought it’d be.





	Reunion.

“This is so stupid.” You mutter angrily to yourself, staring at the little card in your hands as you drink your morning tea.

“So are you going?” Nat asks as she places hers and Wanda’s plats down next to yours on the breakfast bar.

You scoff. “Doubt it.” You place the card on the counter.  
You pick up a slice of crispy bacon from your plate and take a bite out of it before pointing to Nat. “There is no way I’m putting myself through that Nat, no way.”

“I think you should go.” Wanda says cutting up her bacon, fried egg and toast.

Nat huffs pointing her fork at you “See Wanda agrees with me, you should go.” She takes a angry bite out of her own toast.

“You guys don’t get it.” You sigh. “It was a really tough time for me back then, I didn’t have friends, everyone thought I was a freak…” You lean back into your seat and run a hand through your hair.

“But you’re not that girl anymore Y/N. You’re stronger, smarter and just completely better than you were.” Nat sighs before continuing “I just think you should face this head on and show them how far you've come.”

You bite your lip, fidgeting with your fingers as you stare at the card next to your breakfast.

“Y/N I do agree with Nat on this… you should face this, what’s the worst that could happen.” Wanda generally says as she reaches over to rubs your arm.

“Okay…” You sigh. “I’ll go.” You look up and give them more of a wince then a smile.

“Good.” They both say at the same time.

“We’ll help you pack and pick out a perfect outfit.” Nats smirks as she looks over your shoulder.

“God help me.” You mutter.

————————————-————————————-—————————

“Next.” A strawberry blonde haired woman calls from her table, looking at her clipboard.

“Uh hmm Y/N L/N.” You stutter as you take a few steps forward and slide up your black handbag backup your arm.

You’re surprised the lady didn’t give herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head towards you. Shock clearly covering her face.

“Woah.” She whispers as she looks you up and down. “Y/N L/N… you…Uh you look incredible.” ” She fumbles about to look for your name tag. 

“Thank you?” You smile gently and courageously at her.

“Oh it’s Jossie Turner, we had English and Maths together.” She says as she tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Yes yes I remember you use to write these amazing poems, do you still write?” 

“Thank you but uh no I don’t write anymore, I’m a stay at home mum”

“Oh that’s amazing, how old are they?”

“Suzie is 6 and Andy is 4.”   
Jossie sees your name tag on the far right corner of the table and picks it up to hands to you.

“Oh they must be lovely.” You say as you place your name tag on your left breast.

“Yea they are.” She smiles at you. “We should at catch up later, I’ll introduce you to my partner.”

“Yes yes of course. See ya in there Jossie.” You smile one last time before turning, taking in a deep breath and walking towards a set of double doors to the GYM/Canteen.

“Here goes nothing.” You sigh.

————————————-————————————-—————————

“Y/N L/N I’m surprised you actually came, I always thought you’d kill yourself.” God that voice hasn’t changed. You turn to face where the voice from.

“Jessica it’s nice to see you.” You fold your arms across your chest, frowning at the woman in front of you.

She scoffs angrily “Obviously.” Jessica rolls her eyes.

“Chelsea, Abby.” You nod to her friends, remembering the shit these three did to you back at school.

“You remember Alex right, of course you do you had the bestest crush on him back in the day.” She laughs at you. “Well you probably heard that we’re married now.” She smirks at you as her two sidekicks giggle.

“Nope but congratulations I guess.” You roll your eyes back at her.

“Are you here alone?” Abby asks looking around you.

Jessica scoff. “Of course she’s here alone, like anybody would want to date her.” 

“So Y/N what do you actually do for a living, probably something boring and stupid like yourself.” Jessica grins at you.

You feel a hand on your lower back “There you are sweetheart.” A familiar voice you've heard before asks.

You turn and you come face to face with none other than Tony Stark.

Tony is dressed in a dashing black suit with a crisp white shirt and his normal messy hair is brushed back.

“Tony?” You blinked rapidly at him.

“Sorry I’m late.” He grins and kisses your cheek.

“Holy shit your Tony Stark.” Alex says in complete awestruck.

“That I am” Tony grins smugly at him. “And I see you know my Y/N.” He slides his hand to round to squeeze your hips

“No way.” Jessica glares. “There’s no way that you two are together.”

“But we are together.” Tony rolls his eyes at her as he pulls you tighter into his side. “And to answer your earlier questions ‘Y/N is an avenger and a incredible one at that, she also works in the labs with Banner and I, Hell I’d say she’s the second smartest person I know.” Tony looks down at you and grins “Shuri’s first.” He looks back at Jessica “I highly recommend that you and your little stuck up bitchy friends leave us both alone before you piss me off even more.”

Jessica let’s out a slightly high pitched angry squeak as she grabs hold of Alex’s arm and storms off towards you prosume was their table. 

“Yea, you two can follow your friend and leave.” Tony stares annoyed at the remaining two women in front of us.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night.” Tony looks down at you in his smug glory.

“What…” you take a deep breath, tugging on his arm to drag him towards a quieter corner “What are you doing ‘ere Tony? How did you even know ‘bout tonight?”

“I overheard you the other morning with Nat and Wanda and then did some digging, decided to fly out here.” Tony tugs you by the waist into his chest, holding you tight. “I didn’t want you to go through this alone.” 

“I uh I can’t believe you’d do this.” You wrap your arms around him.

Tony pulls back slightly to look down at you “I’d do anything for you.” He whispers as his right hand comes up to tuck a fallen piece of hair behind your ear.

You feel yourself lean more and more towards Tony, each breath feeling a little bit heavier.

“Y/N I’ve been looking for you.” Jossie cheerfully calls but stops short when she sees who is with you and how close you both are. “Sorry, was I uh interrupting something?” She looks back and forth between you.

“No no no.” You and Tony share a look as you both stutter out.

“Right?” Well shit you didn’t believe that, no way was Jossie.

“Well I just finished welcoming everyone and thought I’d come introduce you to my partner.” She waves to the tall pretty blonde next to her.

“Oh yes yes right.” You clear your voice stepping away from Tony slightly as you whip your hands on your dress. 

“This is my wife Nellie, Nellie this is Y/N.” You offer your hand out for Nellie to shake.

“It’s lovely to meet you, uh this is Tony.” You smile back at him as Tony shakes hands with both women.

“So are you two together or ?” Nellie asks politely.

“Uh.” You stare at her with flushed cheeks.

“Not yet but I’m hoping.” Tony says smiling down at you.

“Wait what.” You’re sure you've just given yourself whiplash with how fast you turned to him.

“Yea.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I was hoping, I’ve actually been trying for months now.” 

“Oh god was I being obvious to everything.” You worried your lip between your teeth.

“We’re gonna… go.” Your sure you hear Jossie say but not actually paying attention to anything other then the man in front of you.

“No no of course not.” Tony grabs hold of your biceps and tugs you towards him. “Every time I tried I’d back out last second, you deserve better.”

You scoff. “Who’s better than mister sassy pants Stark, who seen me literally at my worst and actually knows me better than anybody.” You smile up at him as you wrap your arms around his neck.

Tony slides his hands down your sides to wrap around your waist. “So does this mean you’d go out with me, we can go as fast or slow as you want or you know you can say no that’s uh fine.” A worried look falls onto his face.

“Like I’d say no to you.” You grin at him.

“You say no to me often actually.” He sasses you.

“You know what Stark shut up and kiss me already.” You roll your eyes with a laugh.

“Fuckin’ gladly.”


End file.
